Blood Luna
by Metria Lovely
Summary: Jessica Maricone is a major vampire lover, but when her life suddenly becomes caught up in the world of the undead she finds that vampires aren't what she thought they were. She now has to battle to save not only her friends lives, but herself!
1. Chapter 1

"G

"G!"

"O!"

"G-O!"

"Go Fighting Squirrels!"

As the crowd of people swarm out of the gym, shouting and chanting from the pep rally, Jessica and her friends stay behind.

"Talk about lame mascot." Says Noel, flipping her fake black hair into her face.

"Yeah, why couldn't they pick something that actually fights?" James, the only gay goth in our group stretches, frowning at his own question.

"Hey, you mean to tell me that you have never seen two squirrels fight? I mean come on, they need to protect their nuts." Bret punches James in the arm, and says, "Kinda like how us men have to do with our nuts." Bret was one of the two straight guys in our group, he was the only tough guy though.

"You're sick Bret, not everything is a fight you know, nor is everything sexually related." Lindsey replies, applying a thick layer of black eyeliner.

"Can't help it if I am male, I have needs too." Bret whined and pouted his lip.

"Poor you, why don't you go to find Ashley and make out with her behind the gym like you always do?" I poked at Bret with the brush I was holding, I had been pulling my short hair into two mini pigtails behind my head. My hair is naturally red, crimson if you prefer.

Bret backed off and grinned foolishly, his spiked hair today was an electric blue, matching the thread color on his gothic pants. Price was sitting at my feet wearing the same kind of pants; only the thread sewn on them was green. His hair hung in front of his face making a thin veil between him and us; it was long about as long as below his ears, his hair is naturally black. Our clique is the gothic and outcast group, the collection consisted of seven people, myself included. We all wear the same kind of clothes, mainly dark with chains that jingle when we walk. We all have the same kind of look, dark hair, pale skin, most of us are skinny and gangly.

I am the odd one out unfortunately, not fitting perfectly with them, but not clashing either. I have crimson hair, bright blue eyes, very pale skin, and instead of being skinny I am on the chunky side. The only reason I belong to this gathering is because I brought everyone together. My name is Jessica Maricone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day we are all hanging out in the nearest coffee shop which happens to be called, "Dregs of Society"

The next day we are all hanging out in the nearest coffee shop which happens to be called, "Dregs of Society". The only reason we hangout here is because it suits our group, because we _ARE_ the dregs. It is a dim place, the lights are always on a constant low, the mood is calm and soothing. The whole shop is like a living room, with excess chairs, sofas, and tables. I happen to know the guy who owns the place, Fred E. Townsend.

Fred is a really laid back old guy with a flare for the weird. Back in the day Fred was a big time rocker, you know the kind who rocks hard, parties harder and lives in the extreme. His career went downhill after his buddy drummer died of an OD on cocaine. Fred was devastated and quit his hard party life for more of a hippie slash goth gig. Since I know the guy he gives all my friends and me free coffees whenever we come in.

Tonight the entire group was sitting around "our" table, which happened to be the table in the far corner. Ashley was sitting on Bret's lap, the both of them snuggling as usual in the large leather armchair. Price, James, and I were squished close together on the couch, I happened to be in the middle. Lindsey and Noel were sitting on a love seat across from me.

"What are we going to do for Deret's party? Noel you are still in charge of finding us a great party store." I proposed to the cluster, since everyone was there listening I figured we should talk about the up coming party that was being held at one of the rich goth's houses. One of the requirements of going was wearing a costume.

"Well, we could do a group costume. You know, everyone go as pirates or something." Lindsey began to ramble ideas we could do.

"Ashley and I were planning on doing funny costumes for once. Like the male and female light socket plugs." Bret was petting Ashley's hair while speaking, not really paying attention to who was looking.

James rolled his eyes while saying, "There you go again, using little ways to make everything perverted. I think we should all go as ghosts, we are all pale enough for it." He began laughing like he expected all of us to join in and when we didn't he chilled it out into a coughing fit.

"I think we should go as preps, because as you know costume parties were once said to be a thing when all were made up to be the opposites of themselves." Noel was flipping her hair as usual, she had just put a fresh dye in it last night and the color looked more like a dark blue than black.

Gasps came from all around the circle, all eyes came to land on Noel. Even Price was inclined to speak, him usually being the quiet one. "I don't know if you are trying to kid or not, Noel. You know none of us would be caught wearing pastels."

Noel just laughed and looked around at everyone. "Geeze, you all can't take a joke. Yes, I was kidding, why would I even suggest that kind of a thing?"

"To scare the living crap outta us? For a second there I thought that we were losing you to the light side." Bret had said while gently pushing Ashley off his lap. "Well, Ashley and I are going to leave for now."

"But it's only…" I looked at my watch. "Wow, how did it get this late?" I said while still looking at the face of the watch.

"What time is it Jess?" Lindsey used my nickname.

"It's after ten already, and seeing how we got here at seven I don't understand how time flew so fast." I shook my head and looked up, seeing that almost everyone was standing on their feet.

"Crap, my mother is going to kill me." Noel was fussing with her black jacket. Lindsey was pulling her hood over her head and everyone else was getting to leave.

I stood up adjusting my black skirt, making sure that it wasn't caught up. I looked around at everyone. "We going to see each other tomorrow or what?"

"Well, Ashley and I are on a date all day tomorrow." Bret said, holding closely onto Ashley with her biting on his earlobe. Though it looked more like she was a silly kid with braces who just got hooked onto one of his earrings.

"Lindsey and I are going on a shopping trip tomorrow, all of her old jangles aren't fitting anymore. Besides I'm getting my ears pierced another time." Noel had finally gotten her black jacket on and Lindsey seemed ready to go. Noel it seemed was getting her ears pierced for the sixth time, meaning that she would now have five studs. The first time she had her ears stabbed she said that it was too much up keep, and removed the studs two weeks later.

James shook his head, mumbling something about having to help his mother. Unfortunately every Sunday for his whole life James had been forced to go to church with his mother, and him being gay made it even harder to even try and go. He still hadn't told his mother, partially because she found being gay a sin and a crime against God. The whole school knows about him being gay, but no one said a thing, this I made sure of.

Bret and Ashley were just leaving the coffee shop when I said aloud to everyone, "See you all Monday." Everyone turned to me, smiled and began leaving. Price hung around to give me a hug and say, "We'll think of a great costume that will blow their socks off." He winked then left with me following behind.

It may have been only early spring, but already the temperature was failing to warm. Tonight wasn't the best of nights for me to wear a skirt. As I always tell everyone, "God made two things for one reason. One thing is skirts, two is the wind, both equaling in utter disaster." The coffee shop was in the middle of town, downtown as normal people call it, home is my name for the place. My apartment was about seven blocks away, luckily everyone I cared about wasn't far from me, and everyone lived within a two-mile radius of me.

Tonight was dark, mainly because the clouds covered the moon, and very windy. I kept walking towards my home, passing the late night owls who were just heading out, and the day workers just heading in. Up ahead I saw two people who I assumed were a couple. They were making out in the mouth of an alleyway, really close, feeling each other up and panting. This display only made me walk faster, but as I passed them for some reason a light hit the face of the woman. She was beautiful, blonde, blue eyes, bronze skin like she had lain in the sun for her whole life without burning. I passed them, and as the sounds of their lust faded from my ears I unintentionally memorized the woman's face.

I came to my apartment, unlocking the door as quietly as possible I crept to me room, and fell into bed. I looked at the clock, it was ten forty-two, past my curfew but at least I had gotten home safely. Last thing I remember was the fact that I was still fully dressed, shoes and all, and then I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

It was seven fifteen when I woke up Sunday morning, the sunlight had found a crack in my thick velvet curtains, the bright of

It was seven fifteen when I woke up Sunday morning, the sunlight had found a crack in my thick velvet curtains, the bright of it on my face. I noticed that either during the night or early this morning my shoes had been removed and set next to my bedroom door, from this I guessed that mom had already been inside my room and knew how late I was out.

I rose from my queen sized canopy bed, the curtains around it were constantly drawn for privacy. I had never been much for sharing, but with a little sister life seems to be full of sharing. Today I noticed that somehow my deep red nail polish had disappeared off of my vanity and that my little sister's stuffed Pooh bear was leaning against the mirror of the vanity table. I ignored it for now, stripping off my clothes from yesterday to change into a pair of plain black tights underneath a red plaid skirt with heavy jangles attached. For a top I put on a red camisole on under a black mesh top.

As I walked to my vanity I pulled on a pair of black penny loafers, an updated type with some chains attached on the front. I sat down on the brown velvet bench, and proceeded to put my make-up on. Black eyeliner, silver eye shadow, black mascara and a silver sparkle lip-gloss. I got up and picked Pooh up, walking out of my room I came into the kitchen.

My mother had done her usual pancakes with fresh fruit. Ever since I could remember Sundays were like this. My little sister was sitting at the table, swinging her legs, humming and reading the comics. I set her stuffed animal on the table next to her, and sat down placing a few pancakes on my plate along with some fresh fruit. Jenna, my sister stopped humming long enough to grab Pooh and pass the comics to me.

It was a mandatory thing that Sundays mornings are peaceful, Jenna and I don't fight, mainly no one speaks and when they do it is politely. We do this for mom, she likes one quiet day out of seven. Jenna and I are eight years apart, so we aren't as close as we should be, mom said that both of us were planned births. I happen to know that I was planned and Jenna was a mistake, though I have never told her that because mom asked that I didn't. I obey mother whenever possible, I know that she has enough trouble with Jenna.

As I finished off my pancakes I noticed that Jenna had red stains on her fingers, no not just her fingers, all over her arms. I slit my eyes at Jenna, the look on her face said it all, she _had_ spilled my red nail polish. I glared at her, letting her feel my anger, it had been my favorite nail polish color and maker, which was now nearly impossible to find.

Mother must have felt my seething, she turned to me, speaking softly she said, "It wasn't her fault, I startled her, she thought that you were coming in to yell at her for taking the polish. Please forgive her, we will buy you another bottle."

I cooled off a bit, and closed my eyes. "I forgive her."

I got up and placed my dishes in the sink then walked out of the room to my bedroom. I grabbed my bag, a plaid and jangle bag holding my make-up and the current vampire book that I was reading. I made sure that my short hair was in place of its ponytails. I walked back into the kitchen and kissed mom's cheek stopping to say, "I'm going to be out all day with James and Price. I'll call you to check in, love you." She just nodded and said, "Be back by ten tonight."

I walked out of the apartment, the door behind me made the reassuring "click" as the lock set itself. My penny's jangles clinked as I walked out onto the sidewalk. My dark look brought me shocked faces as I passed people; I loved the attention that is brought even though it was negative attention. I tilted my face back, allowing the sun to warm my skin as I walked.

I didn't quite know where I was going just yet, it felt good to just be getting out for the day. As I walked I passed the library, I stopped and stared at the large lions, their gaping mouths always had scared me as a kid. Now I just stared at them, they seemed bored almost as if they were yawning. Their worn surfaces were pitted from years of erosion by the elements and children climbing upon them. I began walking up the stairs, towards the large front doors, I passed the columns holding up the front of the building.

I entered into the cool realm of silence, the lights were dim enough not to damage the older books, but light enough for you to read them. A thought floated through my head about how often I don't come here. The last time I had been here was in the seventh grade, I had a research paper to be done and I had yet to own my laptop. That of course was five years ago, so the library had changed slightly. Mainly the staff and the newer computers were the upgrade.

As I made my way through the bookshelves I noticed that Price was sitting in the far corner, a large volume laid across his lap. It wasn't until I was halfway towards him when realized that he probably wanted to be alone. I tried ducking behind a shelf to the right but a jangle on my left foot caught onto a nail of a shelf on the left, sending me sprawling on the ground. Price looked up with a startled look on his face, I was sure that him and the whole library had heard the loud "whomp" I made when I hit the floor.

My right arm had taken most of the impact, but it just felt like a dull throbbing. Within a few seconds of my fall Price was at my side helping me into sitting position. I cradled my arm to my chest and noticed that my shoe was now half on and half off, I kicked the jangle off the nail, with my left hand I put my penny loafer back on and pushed myself to stand. Price had a look on his face that had a mixture of, _What the heck are you doing here? _And _Are you okay?_. I put my most foolish grin on my face, kissed him on the cheek and smiled again.

"I came in here for a book, saw you, wanted to leave you alone, and then the whole TIMBER incident happened." I watched his face change emotions slowly as everything tried to register at once.

"Come on, let's blow this Popsicle Stand, I wanted to show you this cool shop they opened up." I said to him, pulling him towards his corner, I picked up his stuff and handed it to him.

I began dragging him towards the front of the library when a poster caught my eye Blood Luna the title said, beneath it read a small paragraph. "Come if you will to enjoy the sensual delights of the night, party with the dark, and toy with your fears. Show your inner demon, vampire/vampiress or just be the wild you. Join the night walkers March 8 through March 18." My heart raced and my head began to do the math, the week they were advertising was spring break. I was so excited I turned to Price and asked, "What are you doing spring break? Cause hunny, I just found us the time of our lives."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean our plans have changed

"What do you mean our plans have changed?" Lindsey was raving, not even the silent kind. _Everyone_ was watching her, and the fact that we were in a highly public place was _not_ helping. The broken gray sky was almost perfect, unfortunately the day was freezing, and the cold gusty air was not lightening the killer vibes Lindsey was setting off.

It had been almost two days since my falling accident and I now had the Biggest bruise on my arm. All purple and black and blue, just really cool looking. I wasn't hurt anywhere else, but still covered up against the wind. Black pants, black boots, black long sleeved shirt, with a black trench coat covered up my body. I had my hair down so that I could keep my ears from turning red.

"Well…you know how I told you all that the plans were not set in stone, just turns out that our connection into Deret's party is busted. Garthy won't be able to take us because he got caught showing off a pretty deadly knife." Ashley shook her head, sighing at her older brother's mistake. Garthy was Ashley's elder by only three years, but still was the connection line to all the raving parties and hit clubs. "That idiot, I told him not to show anyone that knife until _after_ the party. Seems we are all up to just a boring spring break again."

I looked over to Price, who coincidentally happened to be looking at me. My voice, still not that ready to speak was wobbly, "Uh, guys. I think we do have plans…that is, if you all want to still have an exciting time this break." Breaking my look from Price I glanced around the group, blank and curious faces stared back. "It just so happens that this seemingly wicked monster-fest will be going on this break, all this break. So I was thinking, what's one party to a whole week of constant entertainment?"

As the idea began to sink in, faces changed. Bret, Ashley, Noel, and James looked just about set to do anything I asked of them to get into this. Still hesitant, Lindsey seemed undecided and in my mind I knew that Price and I were all set for this. The wind blowing seemed to have no effect on the sudden explosion of excitement that was coming from nearly the whole group.

"I hate to be the party killer, but what's the catch?" Lindsey was obviously not sold on this idea, arms crossed face stone cold, I could tell convincing her was going to be like cracking a seven lock safe. Her question must have set reality into everyone's mind, but I wasn't going to let her kill off a great chance.

"That's just it, there is no catch, all we have to do is set up a way to get to the site, stay somewhere for the duration of the fest and have enough money to buy food. No charge for getting in, it's free. The music, bands, and wild raving is free, the only thing that isn't is food." Smiling at my friends I hoped they would hook onto the idea of FREE. It seems to me that they were swinging between emotions, happy that they would be able to go and then saddened that they might not be able to go.

"Okay then, what about our parents? It's a full week of being gone, not to mention we don't know where it is yet. Jess, I'm sorry but I don't think that my parents would let me go. They don't even like me hanging out with you!" As soon as the words left her mouth I could feel myself begin to tear up, and she must have known the effect because suddenly she was groveling. "Jess, hun, I'm sorry. It's not you it's them, and they have been talking about me and you for awhile now. I don't want to leave…but they are saying that they don't approve and don't want me to hang out with you anymore."

I could tell the group was shocked, not only me. I felt the tears teeter on the edge of falling before breaking the dam that held them back. Mascara and liner began it's instant running down my face. I looked down from her face to the ground, my hair whipping in front of my face to cover just enough.

"I-I'm sorry it has to be like this…I hope you have a better life without me in it." My voice came out weak, breaking multiple times before the sentence was over. A hiccup began to develop right as I turned to walk away, covering my face with my hands as my hair flew wildly around with the wind. Leaving Lindsey, and the group, behind.


	5. Chapter 5

People stared at me as I walked all the way to Dregs, I don't know exactly what it was…wait yes I do…it was everything

People stared at me as I walked all the way to Dregs, I don't know exactly what it was…wait yes I do…it was everything. Fred must have known that something was up the moment he looked up from his rock magazine and cappuccino. I was a wreck, tears still streamed down my face even as I went over to sit in a far corner. Curling up on a plush armchair I closed my eyes and let it all come out.

A few minutes later Fred was by my side holding a double cup of hot chocolate in my favorite mug. A sad look was in his eyes and his voice came out gruff and manlike, as usual because of all the singing and clove cigarettes, but this time his voice was soft and soothing, "Man troubles?" I reached out and took the cup from his hands, cradling the warm ceramic, allowing the warmth to seep into my frigid fingers. Blowing gently across the surface of the brown liquid I shook my head.

"Not man troubles, girl troubles—" His eyes widened as I spoke, making me smile an apology, "Not those kinds of troubles. It's just my friend Lindsey doesn't want to be my friend anymore. She's the one with the bleach blonde hair with the bright green streaks, just so you know not to give her anymore coffee for free."

A sigh escaped his lips as his eyes closed, "You can't always win every battle, but that doesn't mean that you should give up on this Lindsey."

"But—!"

"No buts, she is probably still your friend, so you should just wait to see if she comes around." Suddenly I realized how fatherly he was being to me…not to mention the scary 'dad' voice he just had.

"Fine…" An exasperated sigh punctuating my fake grouchiness. "Fine…DAD!"

This must have astonished him because the next thing I knew he was stuttering like mad, "I-I-I'm not your f-f-f-fath-er! I j-just like spoiling you b-because you remind me of m-myself." Stuttering and oh my god, he was blushing! Maybe he is my…nah.

"Fred…It's okay no one is going to care whether or not you spoil me, it's your choice to anyways. Geeze…No need for a freak out." I laughed shakily before looking down to my cup of hot chocolate. I heard him get up and walk off, I guess I must have really startled him somehow…he really was shaken up.

I sipped the hot chocolate, trying not to burn my tongue like I so often do. Sitting there I realized…maybe it wasn't my fault that Lindsey couldn't be my friend, it was hers. She never really was a friend of mine, always spreading rumors about me at school, I only know this because I caught her in the act a half a dozen times. I can be better off without her. No, I am WAY better off without her.

That's finally when I notice people sending me glances, you know the ones that say, "OMG HOMELESS CRAZY PYSCHO WOMAN!!" As if they've never seen me before. Then the point where I remember my make-up, setting my hot chocolate down I make a mad dash for the bathroom in the back of the shop.

Let's just say that anyone within a ten-mile radius must have heard my scream, I know Fred did. Bursting through the woman's bathroom was not only Fred but also the entire group, except of course…Lindsey. Standing in front of the mirror I stared at my reflection, I looked like a mangy raccoon! Streaks of black ran down my cheeks in the now dry tracks of my tears, my nose and puffy eyes were bright red; my hair looked like a bird had nested within the mess of strands. The tears started up again, this time in embarrassment over my looks.

"Jess…" Noel had a look on her face that had a mix of 'I feel sorry for you' and 'oh god, you look horrible'. She had her arms out in a gesture usually given for a hug.

As I scurried over into her arms to cry softly I heard Bret whispering things like, "For a good time call…", "I've done her…", and "She is not a good kisser." I felt Noel's glare at Bret, even with my eyes closed and my head ducked.

"Girl time, get out, NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6

When at last everyone had scrambled out after Noel's dismissal, I sniffled and pulled away from Noel's arms

When at last everyone had scrambled out after Noel's dismissal, I sniffled and pulled away from Noel's arms. Calming myself enough to stop the tears I continued making sniffling noises while I whispered, "Thanks." Quickly hurrying into one of the stalls I grabbed a fistful of toilet paper to wipe my sticky face with.

"Jess, I just want you to know that Lindsey is no longer accepted into our group. Everyone decided it immediately after you walked off." Noel said as I came back out of the stall and walked over to the sink. "Apparently she was really starting to get on the nerves of everyone in the group. Last week I caught her saying some pretty nasty things about James and his mother."

"She is such a WITCH!!" I murmured as I wiped my destroyed make-up. "Thank goodness we are rid of her…" Looking into the mirror I scrubbed my face while turning the faucet on, eyes looking at Noel in the mirror. "And…thanks again for you know…staying with my ugly self." Grinning I gave a short choke of a laugh as I splashed water on my face.

"Well…You did look really bad." Noel gave a flash of a wicked smile while dodging the water I splashed at her. "Kidding! I'm kidding. Though once you get all that off you can use some of my make-up, if you want."

Smiling I looked into the mirror, checking that all the streaks were gone from my face. "That would be great." Reaching out I pulled some of the paper towels out of the dispenser and began drying off my face, although let me tell you…Fred needs a better brand of paper towels, those things felt like sandpaper.

Taking off her mini backpack purse, Noel opened it to reveal a whole stock of the best gothic make-up brands. "No. Freakin'. Way! You have Midnight Mistress eye shadow?! That is like **the** most expensive makeup EVER." I gaped at the bag before looking up at Noel, who wore a grin that nearly cracked her face in half.

"I bought it for a fourth the price from my sister who works at Sassy Susan's Beauty Depot. Still cost a ton, but it is _so_ worth it. You can use it, I trust you won't go overboard with it." Holding the bag out to me I could only accept the offering before turning quickly to start my magic with my face.

"So what do you think of my whole idea with the mega fest?" I questioned as I applied black onto black, adding a shock of color here and there.

"I really want to go…but I mean what about parents? My mother would kill me if she knew I was even thinking about going to a rave. Party yes, rave no." Noel sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Everyone is thinking things like that. I'm sorry Jess, but it just doesn't seem possible."

Spinning to look at Noel I grinned, "That's just it, it is possible. All we have to go is tell our parents that we are all going to a camp for unhappy teens. I have fake forms and everything, written to for them to sign to give us permission. They say that all they have to do is pay a small amount in cash to the camp for taking us in, and that we are guaranteed to come back happier people. Heck, the money is for food and we will definitely be happier people after this intense rave!" Giving her my best convincing look I smiled up to Noel.

Biting her lip, Noel seemed to be thinking over the plan for any holes or loops, before a smile started spreading across her lips. "Sounds like an excellent idea to me…you really have worked this all out." I nodded, grinning wider even as I turned back to the mirror to check the final result of the make-up. "You finish up and bring my bag out to me; I'm going to explain everything to the group." Noel said as she walked over to the door, leaving just as I nodded a yes. Smiling to myself in the mirror I whisper, "This is gonna work." Packing up Noel's supplies back into her bag I took one last look into the mirror, smile still plastered on my face, before walking back out to the shop.


End file.
